gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Beat 102.7
The Beat 102.7 is a radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV and Episodes from Liberty City based on New York City's hip-hop and R&B radio station, Hot 97 and/or Def Pen Radio 71.8. A portion of the tracklist is exclusive to each stand-alone game, but downloading The Lost and Damned for GTA IV updates the station to include all songs. Tracklist GTA IV DJ: DJ Green Lantern (aka The Evil Genius), a New York DJ who began work with Shady/G-Unit Records in 2002, until he and 50 Cent had a falling out in 2005. He has since then worked with Def Jam (until 2007) and independently with most of the rappers heard on his segment. Like many of his mixtapes, his segment is referred to as "Invasion". * Styles P - "What's the Problem" (2008) * Uncle Murda - "Anybody Can Get It" (2008) * Qadir - "Nickname" (2008) * Busta Rhymes - "Where's My Money" (2008) * Maino - "Getaway Driver" (2008) * Red Cafe - "Stick'm" (2008) * Tru Life - "Wet 'Em Up" (2008) * Johnny Polygon - "Price on Your Head" (2008) DJ: DJ Mister Cee '''(aka The Finisher), a DJ who has worked with prestigious classic artists like The Notorious B.I.G. and Big Daddy Kane. He is a personality of ''Hot 97, ''a very famous New York radio station that The Beat 102.7 is meant to parody. * Swizz Beatz - "Top Down" (2008) * Nas - "War Is Necessary" (2008) * Kanye West feat. Dwele - "Flashing Lights" (2007) * Joell Ortiz feat. Jadakiss & Saigon - "Hip Hop (Remix)" (2008) * Fat Joe feat. Lil Wayne - "Crackhouse" (2008) * Mobb Deep feat. Havoc & Prodigy from H.N.I.C. Part 2 Sessions - "Dirty New Yorker D" (2008) * Ghostface Killah feat. Kid Capri - "We Celebrate" (2007) * Styles P feat. Sheek Louch & Jadakiss - "Blow Your Mind (Remix)" (2008) * Papoose - "Stylin'" (2008) Episodes From Liberty City '''DJ: Funkmaster Flex, an extremely prominent Hip-Hop and Reggae DJ. Since 1994, he has appeared on both television (Yo! MTV Raps), radio (Hot 97, ''which The Beat 102.7 is meant to parody) and mixtapes (''60 Minutes of Funk) to promote music. He has recently expanded to the custom car subculture, with several television shows and a line of footwear. Flex is given his own segment on The Beat, which features more Top 40 rappers and a heavy preference for the popular yet controversial practice of auto tune. * Busta Rhymes feat. Ron Browz - "Arab Money" (2008) * Busta Rhymes feat. Young Jeezy & Jadakiss - "Conglomerate" (2009) * Ron Browz - "Jumping (Out the Window)" (2008) * T.I. feat. Swizz Beatz - "Swing Ya Rag" (2008) * DJ Khaled feat Kanye West & T-Pain - "Go Hard" (2008) * Kardinal Offishall feat. Akon & Sean Paul - "Dangerous (Remix)" (2008) * John Legend feat. Andre 3000 - "Green Light" (2008) * Kanye West - "Love Lockdown" (2008) Interlude: '''As read in the TLAD credits, the song "Auto Tune" is not attached to Flex or Statik's segments on the station, only referred to as "Interlude". * B.o.B. - "Auto Tune" (2009) '''DJ: Statik Selektah, a mixtape DJ who has spun since 2000. Coincidentally he was first inspired by Funkmaster Flex, as well as DJ Premier (who is heard on The Classics 104.1). He also works in marketing under the company "ShowOff Marketing", attracting major clients from 50 Cent and Diddy's "Vote Or Die" to Reebok and major labels like Virgin, Capitol and Universal. Statik's segment features more underground rappers, most of which he has personally worked with before. * Termanology - "Here in Liberty City" (2009) * Freeway - "Carjack" (2009) * Saigon - "Spit" (2009) * Consequence - "I Hear Footsteps" (2009) * Skyzoo - "The Chase Is On" (2009) * Talib Kweli - "My Favorite Song" (2009) Trivia * The Beat 102.7 is strangely called "Beat 95" in the game files. * This station plays in Playboy X's Penthouse. * The station is a replication of WQHT Hot 97, an urban contemporary radio station in New York. The stations both play contemporary hip-hop and have mixshows by DJ's DJ Green Lantern, Mister Cee and Funkmaster Flex, one of the on-air DJ's on Hot 97, plus the stations both use Eric Edwards as their imaging voice. * One of the promotional intros for the station says that rappers gain credibility after they're shot outside the Beat 102.7 building. This is a reference to two conflicts at Hot 97, one between 50 Cent and The Game and the other between Lil' Kim and Noreaga. * It's favourite radio station of Armando Torres and Brucie Kibbutz. * Three of the four DJs (all except Mister Cee) have worked with Royce Da 5'9", who was very prominently featured on GTA III's Game Radio. * The Beat's digits 102.7 are the same as the real life station Fresh !02.7 which plays fresh music in the New York tri-state area. See also * The Classics 104.1, another radio station in GTA IV that plays classic hip-hop. * Game Radio FM, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto III that plays hip-hop. * Wildstyle, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City that plays old school hip-hop. * Playback FM, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas that plays classic hip-hop. * Radio Los Santos, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas that plays west coast hip-hop. * The Liberty Jam, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories that plays east coast hip-hop. * Fresh 105 FM, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories that plays old school hip-hop. de:The Beat 102.7 es:The Beat 102.7 fr:The Beat 102.7 nl:The Beat 102.7 ro:The Beat 102.7 Category:Radio Stations in GTA IV Category:Radio Stations in GTA Episodes From Liberty City